Isolation
by Colorful and Free
Summary: After the events of World War 2, everyone seems disgusted by Germany's behavior. Hurt by their words, the German nation spends time away from the other countries in his room with not even his brother to keep him company. And then, an old friend comes back into his life. One-shot. Rated T for a bit of language. (Note: I wrote this when I was thirteen. You have been warned.)


**Hey, this is PastaLover5000 and since I'm not getting a lot of messages for 2P Romano's Blog, I decided to make this two-shot. Besides, I'm not really in the mood to roleplay Romano because of the way he treats Germany in his brief appearance in this. I'm actually quite proud of myself for making this. What's funny is that my inspiration for it was this fact: in Germany, they never have any curtains covering their windows.  
**

**Warning: If you are German and the events that happened in your country during World War Two offends you, it's best to look for another fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

How long has it been since he'd last seen the light of day? He didn't know. When was the last time he had ever walked outside with confidence and pride? He wasn't sure. How long had he been stuck inside? Who knew how long?

It had been after World War 2. At first, Germany was elated the war was over. It had been exhausting and it had torn even the Axis apart. Then, there were the world meetings. England, France, Poland, and many other countries had stared at him with awful looks. More and more countries had started to have this new idea of him in mind. They were starting to think that Germany was some terrible country who killed everything he touched.

Feeling distraught, Germany previously thought it wouldn't hurt to take a break from meetings and see his friends. It was horrible to know that Japan, one of his closest friends, had made sure to keep a few feet away from him.

So, while Germany felt bad about that, he decided to go see Italy. He was always smiling and he could make anyone happy. However, when he did visit Italy, it had all went wrong. _Veneziano_ was nowhere in sight. But _Romano _obviously was. The minute the Italian had seen Germany's face, he had snapped. He began trying to push him away and he started yelling.

"Go away!" Romano had yelled. "We don't want to be friends with you! You're worthless to us! You're a monster! Hear me? A monster!"

The pain had slowly ripped the German apart to the point where he locked himself inside his room. All the windows were also boarded up and curtains were all around so nobody would see the German's face. Germany had not even seen his boss in a long time. It wasn't the best feeling to be away from everyone else. But apparently Germany was too dangerous to spend time with the rest of the world.

Of course, the country itself wasn't in isolation. There was only one person to take care of that. Prussia had lost his empire to the Allies, so he had decided to move in with Germany. There were only three terms to follow:

1) Continue to call him Prussia unless he gave him permission to call him Gilbert.

2) Don't mention that he's an ex-nation now.

3) He is the most awesome country who ever lived.

So, Germany had agreed to the terms and let him live there. At first, it helped to have someone to live with who was effected by the war too. Then, the idea of hurting his own brother began to consume the German and he even turned Prussia away. For some reason, Prussia didn't protest. Instead, he agreed to it quietly and took care of the country all by himself. It was strange to see Prussia to not try and turn around and make it a joke, but Germany was glad he was actually taking the war seriously.

So, this had been how he was living for awhile. Not visiting other countries. Ignoring the pain of being alone. Just by himself.

Complete isolation.

Suddenly, he heard Romano's words in his head. _"You're a monster! Hear me? A monster!"_

"That's not true...is it?" Germany said to himself aloud. He had blinked a few times and then felt something watery. His eyes widened and he wiped the tears away himself. He had no idea that he was crying.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Germany sighed and rested back on his bed. He knew what would happen now. Prussia would tend to the door and have a conversation outside. Then, he would send them off. It was the same routine really. He wondered if it would ever end.

At first, the conversation was bits of obnoxious laughter. Then, the words 'I missed you!' were heard. Prussia must have been seeing someone he hadn't talked to in a long time. Germany wondered who it was. Then, the conversation started to turn into a more serious one. There were bits of shouting before sighing was heard.

"It's better if you go," Prussia said after many minutes. The voice protested from outside for awhile. It looked like it was someone who was persistent. Germany imagined Prussia shaking his head. "No. That wouldn't really be necessary."

Germany came closer to his bedroom door and put his ear to it so he could hear Prussia better. He heard more sighing from him. "Listen, he isn't doing well. I know that you mean well. Really, I do. But the war has really traumatized him. It's better if you left him alone and let him figure this out himself."

Germany blinked. Prussia actually sounded like a real adult. What could that mean?

Soon, Germany's thoughts were interrupted. "You're lucky that you have a cute smile, you know that? Okay. I'll let you in. Maybe you can try to get him to come out that damn door."

Wait a minute. What!? Someone was coming in!? No!

"Don't come in! Leave me alone!" Those were the words Germany _wanted_ to say, but he couldn't find his voice, so he couldn't do anything. When the door started to open, Germany instantly backed away and buried his face back into his bed.

"Ve~! Germany, what are you doing?"

Germany lifted his face up. He knew that voice. It was innocent, happy, and kind. It was the voice of a friend that he hadn't seen in many years. But it couldn't possibly be true! Why would he want to see him? Germany half-excitedly, half-reluctantly turned around and saw his prediction was right. As hard to believe as it was, there he was none other than North Italy in his room.

"Italia?" Germany asked with disbelief.

"Si! It's me, Germany!"

Germany sighed and turned away from Italy again. "Leave me alone."

Italy tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because this place isn't safe anymore. I-" Germany sighed before continuing. "I'm not safe anymore."

Italy gasped. It was silent in the room before he started talking again. "You're sad about the war. Aren't you?"

Germany's eyes widened. Did Italy just do what he think he did? "You're sensing the mood?"

Italy nodded. "Si. I-It's hard to be happy when I know that my friends are so sad. That's why I came here." Italy looked down. "We were all pretty mad at you. They weren't really that happy at what you did."

"Italy, I get it. I'm a terrible country. I _failed_. Now, go away."

"Let me finish," Italy said surprisingly firmly before adding a small 'Please' at the end.  
Germany sighed and nodded.

"I saw that we were making you all sad and that we weren't being nice to you. You must have felt really bad because of us. I wanted to tell them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. They thought I was being weak again. Romano wouldn't even let me talk to you."

"And he does now?"

Italy shook his head. "No."

"Then why the hell are you here!?" Germany yelled almost a bit too loudly.

Italy jumped, but took a deep breath and kept going. "I forgive you."

Germany looked back to him. "What?"

Italy looked down. It seems a few tears escaped. "Even if the countries don't want to forgive you, I will. You're my friend, Germany."

Germany looked back at him. "What?"

Suddenly, Italy turned around and looked at the windows. "W-Why are these windows all covered up?"

Germany sighed. "Don't touch that," He said quietly. Before he knew it, however, Italy was pulling at them. He slowly pulled at them until they were on the floor. Germany covered his eyes. There was light pouring in. So much light.

"Italia!" He yelled.

Italy turned around. "What?"

"I told you not to touch them!"

"Well, they're making you sad so I will." Then, he continued pulling at the curtains until there was light pouring in from ever angle. "There! That's much better!"

Germany slowly uncovered his eyes and saw the sunshine. The lights were beautiful. They were bright and they felt refreshing. It was the sun that he hadn't seen in a long time, the one he had been turning away from. At that moment, Germany realized that he was being a coward by turning away from this mistake.

It was true that what he did was wrong. But why was he letting him effect him now? If he stood up, he would show the whole entire world that he was still standing. Still strong. Still proud.

With this in mind, Germany smiled and stood up from his bed. "Come on. We have a lot of curtains to take down." And as he left the room, Italy smiled and skipped after him.


End file.
